Fogotten Friends
by luvtvnbooks
Summary: A person from Zoe's past has come back to holby for help.It's an emotional rollercoaster and a dangerous one. Will they be ok or will Zoe desert her? first chapter is quite boring rated T might involve sone crimes or violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story apart from school work. Very short first chapter I know but things should get better . I will make mistakes but everyone does ( especially 13 year old girls with twenty minuets to type this !) please rate and any tips would be nice

Forgotten Friends

"Dr Hannah, there's a girl in reception looking for you" Lenny told her as she entered the department. She looked around until she heard "Zoe" a shy and nervous voice forced her to turn around.

" Is there somewhere we can talk?" she smiled brightly.

" Um, yeah" Zoe led her into Nick Jordan's office knowing he wouldn't mind. They sat in silence staring at each other.

"I really need your help, I'm in a bit of trouble and everyone has left me " the girl looked nervous whilst waiting for some kind of reaction. "Say something please".

"It's too early for this, I need coffee, come" .This was too much for Zoe to take before her daily coffee from the canteen. _I must be dreaming, this can't be right._ An hour later they were still sitting at the table.

" Look I came here because I thought at least **you** would care since everyone else has shut me out but now even you can't speak to me or offer advice**.**" She got up to go.

" Wait, stop, sorry but I can't believe you're actually here, it's been so long". Zoe snapped out of her silent thinking and decided to help.

" So how can I help" Zoe wanted to know why she was so messed up but knew that she wasn't ready to tell all.

" A place to stay would be more than enough" she said with a sheepish grin._ There's something strange here, sure she looks different, it's been years but..._ Zoe wondered what was so strikingly different. Zoe walked her back through the ED and asked Lenny to tell Mr. Jordan that she had to go home early. Adam was searching for her though. Zoe pulled her into the cupboard.

" Are we hiding?" she giggled at the thought of Zoe hiding from anybody. After ten minuets Adam pulled open the door. He stood for a few seconds looking confused. They both burst out laughing.

" No way it can't be you...

TBC ? Depends on what you think of it. I know that was dry but it'll hopefully get more exciting (alot more exciting) . A mention in the next chapter for anyone who guesses who the girl is really easy but...


	2. Chapter 2

" Sharice? " Adam said slowly.

" Yeah, get over it now let's go" Zoe said.

At Zoe's flat

" This is a nice place" Sharice looked gratefully at Zoe.

" Just remember I share it with Nick Jordan now" Zoe warned. She had been a little girl the last time she saw him. It took Sharice a minuet to work out what she ment.

"No way, you have a boyfriend! " Sharice squeled excitedly. Zoe rolled her eyes.

" You're all grown up" Zoe stated . Sharice had grown her brown hair so it was longer than her shoulders. She was tall and slim.

" Well I am 16 now" it was Sharice's turn to roll her eyes. Zoe was about to ask how she was but was stopped by the door opening.

" Zoe, what's going on ?" Nick called. He came into the living room.

"Who... Sharice?" .

"Hi". It was getting late now. Zoe decided to explain with Sharice in bed.

" Sharice, I'll show you to your room". Sharice followed Zoe into the spare room. She made up the bed and kissed her goodnight and left.

"Nick, all she said was that she needed help then asked for a place to stay, there's more that she's not telling me but this is all I know" . Zoe whispered.

" She needs us" she whispered and Nick's face softened, he couldn't resist Zoe when she was being like this.

"What about our cruise"he whimpered.

"Let's see how she settles in".

Zoe went to check on Sharice before she went to work. She looked so peaceful until she started tossing and turning.

" Shush Sharice, it's ok" Zoe tried to sooth her. Sharice woke up and looked into Zoe's eyes.

" You're safe now, nothing can hurt you here". _If only you knew. _

Sharice thought sadly.

"What's all this about?" Zoe quizzed. Sharice hesitated.

"I had a boyfriend, Will, he was really rough and got me involved with the wrong people.I wouldn't do what they wanted and they threatened me"she said with tears in her eyes. Zoe gave her a hug. Sharice realised the danger she had put Zoe and Nick in.

"I don't want you on your own" Zoe frowned.

"I'll be fine, go"

"No, you're coming with us".

Later that day

Sharice was helping Noel on reception when her phone buzzed _" hey babes, were r u zaraxxx_ She quickly replied _" with zoe dont tell will sharxx"_

It was a few hours later when it went again _"hey, u playin hide n seek cause u no ill find u xxx willxxx"_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Zoe said "Sharice, the the thing is me and Nick were ment to go on a cruise tommorrow, but we don't want you in the flat yourdelf"

"I'll be alright, go have fun" she smiled brightly.

"I've asked Lenny to stay with you"Zoe confessed.

"WHAT!Zoe he's the least responsible person here, and he'll wreck the flat"Nick complained.

"It'll teach him something"Zoe replied before walking away. Nick sighed all he could think about was their flat. Sharice couldn't help but giggle.


	3. please read

hey guys, can't update for a while because my gran is sick(like really) and depending on how things go with that i might go on holiday for a week will try 2 update asap but my phone dosen't have internet. Emily


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken so long. So this is short but thats what I get for writing at 3 in the morning. Thank heavens for ipods. Don't know if anyones enjoying this but...

please reveiw (makes me write better/quicker) the next couple of chaps are Lenny **trying** to look after Sharice, he trys but fails and Sharice has a secret shes been avoiding. Will try to write more often but I'm 13 this week!

Emilyxxx

"You're sure you'll be alright ?"

"Yeah, don't forget I also have Lenny " I said whilst grinning at Nick, he really couldn't get over that. I giggled as he rolled his eyes.

We were interrupted by Zoe entering with a massive bulging suitcase. We stated at her with disbelief.

"We're going away for two weeks not two months!"

"Whatever Nick, we need to get going" she replied coolly.

"Bye Sharice, don't let Lenny wreck anything" he begged.

An hour later Lenny burst through the door and flopped down on the sofa.

"So you must be Sharice, you hungry?". I nodded, I was really tired. I left Lenny and headed towards my room. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep. Not much later I was woken by a loud annoying beeping noise. I rolled of my comfy bed and trudged towards the kitchen. There was smoke coming from near the sink.

"You set the bloody place on fire!" I yelled at him. He looked guiltily at the floor. My eyes found the source of the fire, a pan. Without thinking I through it into the sink. I screamed as I felt the intense pain in my hand.

A frozen Lenny sprung into action and put my hand under the cold water. The water started to cool it but the pain was still there. He took it out and turned it over. I was tempted to pull away. I had rejected human company for months now but I knew he was only trying to help .

"It'll hurt for the next few days but it should be ok" he concluded. I began tidying the mess and put chips in the microwave. I sat down thinking this was going to be an interesting two weeks. The microwave pinged. As soon as the smell of food hit me I began to feel very sick. I got to the bathroom just in time to be sick. Lenny came in looking a bit worried .This had been happening for months now. I guessed that was from eating very nice.

"Sharice, you ok?" he asked concerned .

" I'm fine, just flu or something" I answered. I felt a bit dizzy and didn't want to risk standing up.

"If you say so" he said not looking convinced. I shakily stood up and made my way to my bed. He left and I went back to sleep,praying there would be no more emergencies. It was still dark when I woke again. I looked at the clock 4:00am I sighed. My stomach suddenly reminded me why I was awake. I dashed to the toilet again. This was so not my idea of fun. I sat leaning against the cool tiled wall for support. I looked up to see Lenny. He was staring at me.

"Sharice?"

"What?" I asked without looking up from the blue floor.

"How d'you feel?" he asked still staring. It was really starting to creep me out. I should have remembered he was a doctor.

"Flu" I reminded him. He eyed me suspiciously but helped me back to bed. Again. In the morning I was felling better. In fact I felt fine.

"You sure you wanna go to work" he asked for the tenth time. I rolled my eyes, taking after Zoe and nodded .


	5. Chapter 5

So ... I had a funeral... I fell off a horse TWICE...and today I'm 13 (finally)

Thank you for taking the time to read this, please review.

Emilyxx

Sharice felt eyes on her and she turned to face an embarrassed and staring Yuki.

"Did Lenny tell you to watch me?" she asked him.

"Um... no...erm...yes" he whispered. Sharice looked around angrily. Typically he wasn't there. He was taking this watching her way too seriously. She could take care of herself, she did for months. She was about to go to look for him when her phone buzzed.

_"your little friend didn't put up much of a fight, i no where u r i win! Willxxx"_ she gasped as Lenny appeared from his hiding place behind the pillar. She decided to deal with Will later. Lenny was in big trouble.

"YOU..." she started but he cut her off.

"Do you have any idea what Jordan could do to me if ANYTHING happens to you , but that wouldn't matter cause he would KILL me!" he said whilst genuinely looking scared. He did look terrified; she couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Ok ,ok but can you get Yuki to stop staring, it's creeping me out, and Lenny?"

"Yeah?"

"I managed almost a year on my own, I can take care of myself" she stated before marching back to the front desk. She was almost as scary as Jordan. Sharice pulled out the phone and texted

_" meet me in the alley behind the hospital(i believe you no which town) at 6 shar"_ . It was almost a minute before he replied _" fine... no kisses?" willxxx_ . She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but at least this way nobody else had to get hurt.

She worked her way through her shift until she spotted Jay.

"Hey, Jay , why don't you take Lenny and Yuki for a drink after work. They deserve a break and their great... but I need a bit of time to myself" she said sweetly. He smiled back and nodded.

"Sharice, you ok with us going for a drink?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah I'm just gonna stay a bit longer here then I'll head home" she repied without looking up.

They walked away and soon it was just Tess, Adam and Kirsty working. Sharice was thankful the hospital was almost empty. They were standing at the desk when Adam asked

"So Sharice, what happened to your hand" he said half concerned half amused.

"Lenny" she growled.

"He set fire to a pan and I moved it" Tess looked horrified, Kirsty was trying not to laugh and Adam was picturing Lenny cooking.

"It saved me from his food though" she added. She looked at the clock _6:01_.

"Do you guys mind if I go just now" she asked.

"No, it's fine" Tess replied.

She grabbed her jacket and went through the entrance to the hospital. Slowly she walked around until she was in a dark alley behind the hospital.

"Shar, nice to see you again" a cold voice said. It sent shivers up her spine. She spun around. Will was standing at the front of a group of 6 boys. She knew they weren't going to kiss and make up.

"Just get it over with Will" she snapped.

"Oh but Sharice, you know I like to play with them first". The other boys laughed.

"For me Will, please" she knew he couldn't resist her when she was begging. Within a couple of seconds he punched her hard and the force of it made her stumble back. She felt strong arms pick her up and throw her into the wall. She whimpered in pain. She didn't put up any fight while they kicked, punched and hit her. She was grateful when Will smashed her head off they ground and everything went black.

Lenny's POV

I wonder why Sharice wanted rid of us. I mean I know she isn't old enough to drink but she could have come. I feel so bad for nearly burning the flat down. I hope she isn't angry with me. It's the first time I've been responsible for anyone. For my sake I better be good at it.

"Lenny mate were heading home now "Jay called. He and Ruth were finally back together and they were trying for a baby.

"Us too" added Noel and Mac. That only left me and Yuki. There was no point staying.

"You wanna go home Yuki?" he nodded. Sharice should be waiting for us.

"Lenny, Sharice isn't here" Yuki said after we had searched the flat for the fifth time.

"I know I'll call Adam and ask if he's seen her."

_"Hey Adam it's Lenny is Sharice still with you because she isn't at the flat?"_

_"Nope, she left about six" _

_" Ok I'm coming to the hospital"._

Will they find her? Is she ok? What will Lenny tell Jordan? If you review then I'll continue but there isn't much interest in this. I know I'm evil J it's who I am. Please reviewxxxxxx

Emily


	6. Chapter 6

Dont own anything except Will :( I'll update soon because this is tiny. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading Emilyxx

Lenny arrived at the hospital and was met outside by Adam, Tess and Kirsty. Adam wondered if he was overreacting but then he thought about how e would be if he lost someone that meant anything to Nick Jordan and Zoe. They agreed to check the hospital in case she had gotten lost or got held up. Adam, Lenny and Yuki were going to check outside the hospital while Kirsty and Tess looked in the wards.

"What if she ran away? What if she hurt? Was it because of the fire?" he asked without taking a breath.

"Lenny, relax she's probably met a guy or something" Adam tried to reasure him.

"A GUY, SHE'S ONLY 16!" Adam sighed. They were almost half way around when Lenny spotted something lying by the trees. He ran ahead.

"It's Sharice" he said shaking. She was a mess. There was a cut on her head and she was uncontious. That's when they noticed the shiny blood covered knife on the ground next to her and the dark wet patch coming through her jacket. Lenny lifted he jacket and gasped.

"Lenny put pressure on that" Adam shouted as he felt her little wrists for a pulse. Yuki stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Yuki get Tess and Kirsty and phone Jay and Ruth."

"Lenny we have to get her inside" . He picked her up with Lenny struggling to keep up. He was like a total different person. He seemed frozen. Once they were inside they put her on a bed.

Tess and Kirsty ran in. Followed by Jay and Ruth.

"Ruth phone Nick and Zoe, Lenny and Yuki wait outside"

"But..." Lenny started.

"You're too involved, you can come back in once we know what's happening."

Adam started checking her over with help from Kirsty while Jay tried to stop the bleeding. Tess was phoning the surgeons. Sharice wriggled and whimpered.

"Sharice can you open your eyes?

"Do I want to?" came the huffy reply. Adam chuckled.

"Tess how soon can we get her upstairs?" Adam asked impatiently.

"Their coming now".


	7. Chapter 7

"How soon can you get here?" Ruth asked.

"Not for another 3 days, we're in the middle of the ocean right now. Can you asked Adam how she is" Nick replied rather frustrated.

"Hello, Nick"

"Oh Hi Adam , Is she okay?"

"Um, well she was stabbed but we won't know the damage until the surgeons are finished. She's up there just now. She'll be fine Nick; she even managed to make a Zoe-like sarcastic comment." he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Adam here's Zoe"

"Oh my god! Adam is she okay? Do you know who did this? Where is she?" Zoe would have kept going if it wasn't for Adam interrupting.

"ZOE! She'll be good as new, just calm down" even talking to Zoe was now stressful. He knew she would make a good mother but she was so impatient.

Meanwhile

"Lenny"she whispered. Blinking a few times.

"I'm here Sharice so is Jay".

"Sharice I'm so sorry, I should've taken better care of you" Lenny looked with big puppy-eyes.

"Lenny ...I'm pregnant, or was I don't know" she replied tearfully. He just looked at her then walked out. She was left with Jay.

"Is he mad at me?"She asked in a small voice.

"No Sharice, he's just thinking. Give him time." he answered as best he could. Lenny returned with the doctor.

"So Sharice, your baby's healthy, which is surprising. As long as there are no complications everything should go to plan, sorry I didn't mention that before "She smiled before leaving.

"So what actually is wrong with me?"

"There was too much damage to your appendix so they took it out, then just stopped the bleeding"

"Lenny you couldn't have stopped this, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She lied biting her lip. She didn't plan on telling them she knew it would happen. Secretly she also knew it wouldn't be the last time either, these people stopped at nothing. It wasn't worth getting the police involved. If anything it would make it ten times worse. Sharice smiled and talked to all of her visitor but she really wanted to hide away. She wasn't the kind of person to open up to everyone. She shut her eyes and pictured Zoe and Nick lying on the deck of the ship laughing and talking together. She soon fell asleep.

So not much but I figured it was better than nothing for a week then I go back 2 school on the 18th so I'll be running about. Last update till after then. Sorry its lame emilyxxx please review. Don't own anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything and please review. Emilyxxxx

"Sharice" Zoe gasped.

"Lenny" Nick growled.

"Comin"

"Why was she on her own, I thought you were looking after her" he shouted. "How could you let this happen HOW LENNY!"

"Um...Sorry Mr Jordan"

"It isn't good enough, I trusted you, and you've really let me down, just get outta here"

Lenny looked as if he might cry.

"Yes Mr Jordan". He ran down the hall.

"Lenny"

"He's gone Sharice, he's really done it this time"

"Nick, if it wasn't for him I would still be on the ground!"

"But Sharice he left you alone"

"I TOLD him too, I'm almost seventeen I can look after myself. I should be going to collage next year."Sharice wished she was still sleeping. She felt Lenny was in trouble for something he didn't do.

"Well how are you anyway?"

"Fine, actually I have something to tell you"

"Oh us too, we're getting married" Zoe rushed.

"That's great, when?"

"In three weeks, but we could postpone it"

"No way, my news was nothing important" she muttered

"I'd like you to be bridesmaid"

"I'd love to"

"Purple or pink for the dress"

"Purple"

"Okay"

"You can get out of here in a week" Zoe told her. Lenny had cleverly hidden the notes so Zoe wouldn't know about the baby.

"Look, Zoe I'm really tired so can't I just talk in the morning?"

"That's okay". Sharice drifted into a semi-peaceful sleep, dreaming about her baby.

So I was in a happy mood so Nick wasn't very angry but... Should Sharice keep her baby? Will Lenny help? Ideas please. Thanks for reading and please review. Emily


	9. Chapter 9

So I started back school the 16th August and I got this new English teacher (i got in the highest class yay! I actually thought it was cool to be a year ahead... ummm not quite) . He seemed really nice and English being on my favourites list I was pleased that I was getting a decent teacher. The first day he gave us an essay to finish, the second another and so on... Now I'm getting homework every day and an essay every couple. AND he doesn't even help you, i asked him a question and he shrugged his shoulders and told me to work it out which I had already tried. So my excuse is tns of homework, getting braces and having 3 instruments... So updates might be a little on the late side right now im starting my book review so bye bye thanks for reading and please reveiw

Sharice looked around the room which had been her home for the last while. She was waiting for Nick and Lenny to come and take her home. Nick had realised he couldn't always be there for her and he and Zoe would rather have the flat to themselves especially since they were getting married. He reluctantly agree to buy her a flat, on the condition she shared it with Lenny and Yuki. He wasn't thrilled at the thought of Lenny looking after her but she was sixteen, she needed to have some freedom.

"Hey" he said excitedly. She smiled at Lenny's childlike state.

"You ready?"

"Yip got everything packed, let's go"

The walk through the Ed was an interesting one. Tess, Charlie and Kirsty smiled and waved. She returned the smile. Ruth shyly muttered a hello. Adam was running about as usual and skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Hello, Sharice are you going home?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back working in a few weeks" she replied.

Lenny's POV

Wow! Jordan was really willing to buy this place! It's massive. Though I guess we'll need it once the baby arrives. This flat is the best thing I've ever seen, plasma TV, snooker table and everything I could dream of.

"Lenny, you'll look after her won't you?" Zoe asked me with motherly eyes. I can tell this is hard for her to let Sharice go, but she'll only be a few minutes away.

"I will Zoe" I replied with my best innocent look.

"Well I guess we'll be going then."

"Bye Nick, bye Zoe and don't worry I'll look after him" Sharice teased.

Nick shot me his "look after her or this time I WILL kill you" look.

I sighed and sat down on the large sofa and flicked on the TV. Yuki sat next to me and Sharice went to bed. This is what life should be...

The next morning

Lenny was reading the newspaper (well ...looking at the pictures) when he heard Sharice run for the bathroom. He quickly followed to find her on the floor. He made himself useful and held back her hair. When she was finished she rolled over to face him.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I did say I would look after you but you really should go get an ultrasound." He reminded her. She sighed.

"I know but, I don't want anyone to find out but I don't want a stranger doing it, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I would offer but I'm not great with that kind of stuff. When are you going to tell them?"

"Tonight" she answered firmly. Deciding that she wanted the best for her baby instead of protecting a secret that couldn't be hidden much longer.

"Let me know how that goes" he joked.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah." He watched her go back to bed. He jumped when he turned to face Yuki.

"What was that all about?"

"Ummm she's pregnant" Lenny confessed biting his lip. Yuki's eyes widened and he stared at the door of her bedroom.

"Is she keeping it, how far along is she?"

"I'm not sure, even she doesn't know, yes she's keeping it"

"Oh, okay"

They made breakfast and sat round the oak table.

"Hey Sharice you want food"

She thought about it then nodded taking the plate from him.

"Suppose I'll have to try" she said with a half hearted grin.

Lenny and Sharice sat up all day playing video games, thankful that Nick had given them all a week off. Around dinner time Sharice went to her room and got changed. She put on her best top and jeans and did her makeup so it was perfect. She pulled her hair into a neat ponytail and looked herself over in the mirror. She said goodbye to the two guys and went out the door, heading for Zoe and Nick's place...

Ohhhh more to come...next will be sharice telling them and discovering more about the baby... please review i don't own anything,... emilyxxx


	10. Chapter 10

"Sharice" Nick said surprised.

"I have something to tell you" she confessed biting her lip.

"Go on"

"I'm pregnant". There was silence.

"Sharice, you're only 16!" Nick shouted. Sharice burst into tears and his face softened.

"I'm nearly 17 and I can't kill an innocent child. It didn't ask to be born like this."

"It's okay" said Zoe from the corner.

"It is NOT okay" Nick yelled. Zoe held a sobbing Sharice in her arms whilst sending Nick death glares.

"How far along are you?"she asked softly.

"I don't know"

"Tomorrow you can find out" she offered. Sharice looked grateful. Nick just looked annoyed.

"Yeah thanks, I'd better get back". She shut the door just as Nick and Zoe started arguing.

"How'd it go, see you're still breathing" Lenny joked until he saw her face.

"It'll be okay Sharice, don't worry" he said into her hair. They curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

So the reason for it being so short is im in trouble i no nothing about baby's i would be mega grateful if someone could explain the months and stuff i cant take biology for another year... thanks emilyxxx ps don't own


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own anything, sorry for the long wait, I've had a ton of essays for my English work, anyway please review xxx

"Morning Sharice". Lenny said throwing her toast.

"I like jam NOT butter!" she replied stomping to the toaster.

"Okay, okay calm it" he said with his hands up.

"So, are you going to see your baby today" he asked.

"Yeah, Zoe'll do it."

Lenny went back to his TV and Sharice made her toast again. She was really excited about the ultrasound. It felt like everything would be made clearer and she could make a plan.

Zoe and Nick's place

"Hey Sharice, Zoe's just getting ready." He said.

"Nick I hope you're not mad at me"

"I'm not; I just can't see why a smart girl like you could let this happen." This made her feel guilty.

"Um, well, I didn't want him to but at the same time I didn't stop him." She confessed.

"Were you raped Sharice, you can tell me." She bit her lip and nodded. Tears were threatening to fall as Nick pulled her into a fatherly hug. She cried and he led her to the sofa where Zoe found them.

"Nick what the hell did you do!" she yelled. Nick looked at her, pleading her to wait until Sharice was out of the room.

"Sharice why don't you go get cleaned up then I'll take you to the hospital" Zoe said softly.

"Nick" she hissed.

"Zoe, s-she was r-raped" he stuttered in disbelief.

"I know Nick, she is too bright to let this happen, she would have been more careful" she said tearfully.

"Sharice, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah". Her and Zoe sat in the front with Nick got in the back.

"Zoe, I can't be seen sitting in the back of this tiny car, I'm almost strangling myself with my own knees" he begged.

"Sorry Nick can't hear you" she replied with a wicked grin, turning the radio up.

Once they arrived at the hospital Zoe and Sharice couldn't help but laugh at Nick's face.

"Nice car, Jordan" Adam said. Nick's face turned red.

Zoe led Sharice to a quiet room and told her to sit on the bed. Once Sharice was comfortable she lifted her shirt.

"Remember, it's cold" Zoe warned. Sharice gasped anyway.

"C-cold, i-it's bloddy free-ezing"she complained.

"It's worth it when-"Zoe stopped suddenly.

"Zoe, Zoe what is it?"

"Sharice, you're having twins" she exclaimed, unsure whether to be happy or not.

"By the looks of it you're around ten weeks," Sharice still hadn't moved.

"Sharice?"

"Oh my god," She burst out crying. Zoe pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy" she insisted.

Just then Lenny burst into the room.

"Told you I'd make it"

"Ummmm, why is she crying" he asked Zoe.

"Hormones" she mouthed, not wanting to upset Sharice further.

" I'm having twins" Sharice told him.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good" he said happily.

Sharice dried he eyes and headed out to reception to start her tided away all the stuff and turned to Lenny.

"You're going to have an interesting few months" she warned him.

"I know, but me and Yuki can handle it" he said, not even convincing himself. Zoe nodded.

"She really likes you".

"Yeah, were close". Zoe watched him as he left. She was overwhelmed. She knew that Sharice would need to talk about the rape. She wantedher to be comfortable around people, she couldn't help but wonder about Sharice and Lenny's relantionship...

So I was thinking about making Sharice and Lenny, together but i thought the age difference was maybe too much? So...twins, next chapter i have some sharice nick/adam bonding time REVIEW PLEASE


	12. Together or Not?

Should I make Lenny and Sharice together or not? Let me know what you want Emilyx


	13. Chapter 13

FF won't save the spellchecked version so please ignore any mistakes. I ran it through 4 spellcheckers. Sorry for the wait. Dont own

6 Months later

Sharice was pretty big now, some of the nurses had been saying stuff. That all stopped when everyone in the ED yelled at them. Sharice went through all the normal stages-including the panic and doubt. Zoe was really looking forward to little babies bouncying about. Nick was being supportive yet wont admit his happiness. Then there's Lenny, he's planning his first football game already.

Sharice didn't want to know the sexes. It was going to be a surprise. On the subject of surprises, today was her baby shower. She begged and pleaded not to have one but Zoe and Kirsty were not budging. It certainly wasn't her favourite waste of time but you never mess with Zoe.

Sharice POV (NOT GOOD AT POV'S)

Out of repect for me Nick suggested there would be no achohol. But this is Zoe and I've seen her and a few others sneaking to the bar. We're in this posh little pub. Kinda quirky.

"What about opening the presents?"

"I'll do it now" I answered.

I was excited about all these gifts for my babies but these people aren't normal so I was quite worried.

"Mine first" Lenny obviously.

Inside the rather interestingly wrapped box was a ball and ballet shoes. It was sweet of him, but I have to wonder if its not one of each. Lenny was about to tell me anyway

"Well, your never gonna have two tom-boys, or ballet girls". I rolled my eyes. And this guy was a doctor!

"Mine now" Zoe called. Inside was a set of hats and socks. Nick walked in carrying a massive amount of bags

"That's the rest of it" Zoe smiled. I laughed, of course Zoe would buy loads.

Everyone else gave me there gifts, I opened them and thanked everyone. Until I came to Adam's. It was a crib, very pretty.

"It was harry's" he told me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and told him it was lovely. I couldn't think what eles to say.

Adams POV

I think I did the right thing. It's not like Harry can use it now. Sharice will make a great mum,I'm happy for her. I just wish it was me with my pretty little boy. But he's with the angels now.I hope hes happy. Watching Sharice I'm aware of how different being a father to a mother is, but the love is still there.

Normal POV

The ED staff partied late into the night. Everyone was celebrating a new life, they had lost so many over the years. It was time for a new start, one that would chanfe their lives forever.


End file.
